The Experiment
by PrinceFangirl
Summary: When Usagi is taken away it's up to the senshi and Mamoru to save her while keeping her identity secret from her family
1. Mamoru and Ami

**AN:I'm trying something new, it got a bit out of hand so I apologize if it's not to good**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Sailor Moon**

 _She struggled against the ropes, dragging her away from him. She screamed his name until her voice was hoarse. He ran forward, trying to reach her. She was always just out of reach. He watched in horror as she was pulled away from him. Taken to some unknown location to be tortured and experimented on. He sank to his knees as her screams faded to nothing but an echo in his mind._

Mamoru sat up with a jolt. Waking from the nightmare, before realizing it wasn't a nightmare. Usagi was gone, and it was all because he wasn't strong enough to save her. Those scientists had taken her from him. They had taken her because she was Sailor Moon. She had alien DNA, if you dug deep enough. And now she was being hurt for it. Bound and gagged, dragged away.

It all began on a normal day. A day that should've been normal anyways. The senshi were fighting a youma as usual. When de-transforming someone had seen Sailor Moon go into an alley and never come out. Instead they saw Tsukino Usagi come out.

From what Mamoru could put together, this person realized Sailor Moon's identity and heritage. They had then proceeded to call a group of scientists and ruin an innocent girl's life. He slammed his fist on the bedside table and put his head in his hands. _Why did it have to be his Usako? Why did they have to take her?_ Even though he knew it wouldn't help the situation, Mamoru wanted to throttle whoever found out Sailor Moon's identity. _How could this happen when we were so careful?_

He glanced at the clock for the first time that morning. It read _**4:00**_ in flashing red numbers. He knew he should get some sleep, but every time he slept he thought of _**her**_. He would get ready to meet the senshi at the shrine in a few hours. The meeting was scheduled for 7:00 that morning. There they would discuss how to find Usagi, and how to get her back.

Across town Ami was hunched over her studies, attempting to make sense of everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. She was reviewing every group of scientists she could think of, and narrowing that down to those focused on aliens. Trying to find why anyone would take a 15 year old girl. None of her books seemed to have an answer for her. Reading deeper into every encyclopedia, history book, reference guide, and even conspiracies on the web.

Her alarm buzzed, useless at that point, telling her it was 5:30. As she turned it off the phone rang in the other room. Getting up and stretching, Ami picked up the receiver. On the other line Makoto's voice rang.

"Ami, how long have you been awake?"

Ami glanced down at her watch, "I haven't slept since what happened to Usagi-chan," Ami replied meekly.

"Have you eaten anything?" Makoto could be scary when she wanted to be.

"No," Ami suddenly realized the hunger in her stomach.

Makoto's tone softened, "Please Ami, I know you're worried, but you've got to eat something. We can't lose you to,"

Ami sighed, "Okay Mako-chan," As she hung up the phone.

Ami glanced into the kitchen, not really wanting to eat. But, she had promised Mako-chan that she would so she had to try, but she was so worried about Usagi. She closed her eyes and thought rationally, _Food provides energy, I need energy to function, I need to be able to function to save Usagi._ Ami grabbed an apple and took a small bite. _That still counts Mako-chan._


	2. Makoto

**AN:Hey, I'm back! It's been a year, but I got back into writing in September and decided I might as well update this! Sorry this is short, but it's kind of surprising that I wrote this chapter at all. If you want to read anything else by me, you can find me on Ao3 as Author_of_Pain and on Tumblr as am-i-talented-yet! I accept requests and mostly write Hamilton fics there, so if you like Hamilton or just want me to write something Sailor Moon, come find me there!**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Sailor Moon**

Makoto sighed as a small click was heard on the other line. She had known that Ami would be the one to forget to eat and sleep during all her research. She glanced at the time, almost 6. She should have been grateful that Luna had managed to erase Usagi from her family's memories, but the thought of it made her want to cry. It wasn't fair that a girl as loving and caring as Usagi could just be blacked out.

She pulled on her coat and left her apartment. The wind nipped at her skin, biting and cold. She pulled up her collar and walked faster. At least the cold provided a distraction, something to stop her endless loop of panicked thoughts. No matter what she did her mind always seemed to circle back to Usagi. Usagi who she hadn't saved yet. Usagi who was sweet and kind. Usagi who was being tortured for saving the world.

As she climbed the stairs to the shrine she went over what she had done wrong. Was there anything she could have done? She hated to think that this was the fate Usagi was stuck with, that she had been reborn only to suffer.

As she watched the people walking by, Makoto couldn't help but curse them all. How dare they act like nothing was wrong. How dare they go about their days as if an innocent girl wasn't torn away from her life. But instead of beating the passersby, she simply walked into the shrine. It was welcoming, but something was different. The usual happy vibe was gone. It was such a strange atmosphere that despite the warmth, she shivered.

As she slipped her shoes off, she could hear the voices drifting down the hallway. She followed them to Rei's room and stopped in front of the door. She took a deep breath, preparing for what they were about to discuss, and pulled it open.


End file.
